He Is The Ghost Of The Past
by Laine The Great
Summary: First of a small series. Tom Riddle comes back to Hogwarts, and steals Ginny. The experience shall either save them both, or distroy them.
1. One

It all started with a pair of black hair and blue eyes. That's where it ended, too. It all really started with a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle being born.  
  
But that's a bit too ahead from our story.  
  
Our story began with the black hair and blue eyes of Mister Tomas Marvolo Riddle.  
  
There..it has been said.  
  
Ginny Weasley, sweet, innocent Ginny Weasley, was the first to see his pleasant facial features. This was in the crowded Great Hall.  
  
She felt deathly sick hence she looked into the face that had been haunting her dreams since her first year. He smirked at her.  
  
"Hello again, Miss Weasley. I'm afraid I'll have to take you away now."  
  
No one noticed as he put a silencing spell on her, and carried her out of the Great Hall. Out of her life.  
  
Out of everything.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Ginny woke up from a magically placed sleep. She heard shouting and laughter. And singing.  
  
"Oh, yes!  
  
He is the ghost of the past!  
  
Oh, yes!  
  
He is the ghost of now!  
  
Fear him, for he has found immortality!  
  
Fear him, for he has found it now!"  
  
The devilish song died away. Ginny shivered. She remembered the events of the prior night.  
  
He had dragged her into a band of gypsies, or so she thought. It was actually a band of his followers. They said that she was their insurance, to not touch her.  
  
Ever.  
  
She knew that one girl wouldn't keep them safe, but perhaps it would win them a place to stay if she was to be sold as a slave.  
  
She felt as if she were in the medieval times again. She shivered again.  
  
Perhaps they would keep her for their own personal amusement. Great.  
  
What had she gotten herself into, with a simple passing glance?  
  
She had gotten into a world of trouble.  
  
All because she knew Tom Marvolo Riddle's name, and remembered what he looked like. Great. Just great.  
  
She would, she was sure, be dead in the next two days. At the least. 


	2. Two

-  
So. I am asleep. Not really. Just pretending to be. There is a sound of a knock on the door. Oh, thank god, it was all a dream. A nondescriptly bad dream. I open my eyes. From outside the covered cart, I can see the moon. Great. I slept all day...and, worst of all, I'm trapped in this dream.  
Maybe forever.  
I shrug this thought off. I can't be here forever. They can't keep me here. It's against the law.   
Like the law matters to them. Honestly, I bet they don't even have principals.   
-  
  
Tom was knocking on the door. Ginny ran a hand through her hair, better to unmuddle it. He came in, not waiting for her response, and handed her some rags.  
These rags turned out to be clothes.  
"What's this?" She asked, looking up.  
"What you're wearing from now on. Those messy robes of yours will attract attention."  
Attract attention....this gave her an idea. She could wait until all the Death Eaters were a sleep, perhaps she could give some kind of signal by fire. Something like 'Help me the death eater's have got me" would do. She hid her smile, and quickly frowned.  
She looked down at the robes, a vivid wretching brown. She sighed.  
"Okay, okay, I'll wear them. Will you please leave while I change?"  
He nodded, and left.  
Ginny changed, slowly formulating her plan for escape.  
  
*  
  
The Death Eaters, Voldemort's minions, had no idea why he had kidnapped the Weasel. They trusted their master but they were unsure.  
Maybe a spell?  
She was a pureblood, as much as they hated to admit it. But she was. Some sort of sacrificial need. Yes, that was probably it..  
But then there was the fact that she was female. They didn't prob this thought, but they all silently knew that it could be an option that he wanted to take her to bed with him.  
He could've done better.  
That was the only thing that bothered them. And then there was the fact that he could've been in love. When a foolish Death Eater asked if that could've been the case, someone shot a crucio curse at him. I mean, there were female Death Eaters that weren't tied to anyone that was in the group.  
So they decided to ask him themselves. He simply responded that he had had a 'feeling'.  
"A feeling of what, Master?" Wormtail had asked.  
"You aren't following. I think, perhaps, we can keep her for ransom. As long as we keep her alive I know there'll be several people that will pay endlessly."  
"Like the Potter boy?"  
"Indeed. Now, scatter. For tommorrow we move."   
He scattered and Voldemort thought.  
And thought.  
And thought some more untill the sunset.  
Why had he kidnapped her? 


	3. Three

_Maybe I should wait 'till the fire goes out,_ Ginny thought. _No, by then it'd be morning..._  
She waited anxiously inside the caravan, peeking outside, to where everyone had fallen asleep. She wondered where Tom–-  
Voldemort. His name's Voldemort. Not Tom. He was never Tom, he was just evil.  
She mentally shook herself. _Come on, Weasley, pull yourself together, woman...you're escaping. You'll be home soon. Everything will be okay._  
Now or never. If someone caught her, she could just say that she had come to put the fire out because it was bothering her. They wouldn't really care about her, but it would surely pass with them in this state.  
She slowly crept into shadow. Making her way to the most, she decided, comatose of the group, she attempted not to notice the chill in the air. She reached for the wand the man had in his hand, and it gripped it strong.   
Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.   
It was as if the world had been put on mute, and all sound was instead replaced by an odd whoosh of air that filled her ear drums.   
The wand slipped out of his hand at an agonizing pace, but it was finally in her possession. It was hard not to break into a run as she crept from the odd scene and into the darkness of the wood. She just kept going, until she was sure she was far enough away for them not to hear or see anything she was doing. She relaxed a little. This spell would take almost all she had, but it was her only hope.  
"_Parere assistere..._" She murmured, several times over, pointing the wand up. She kept on going untill white lights bloomed from the tip of the wand and spread across the heavens. They didn't stay like that for long, though. They formed a cord that seemed to be playing connect-the-dots with the stars, and then it zoomed across the sky.  
Towards civilization.  
She smiled a bit, then stumbled back towards camp, collecting herself long enough as not to get caught. She quietly put the wand back beside the person she took it from.  
She crept back into her caravan, only to find...  
"Hello, Ginny. It's good of you to join me..." The form of Tom Riddle sat upon her make-shift bed.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the school was buzzing with rumors. As always.  
"It's sad, isn't it?"  
But no one could figure out what it was to be sad **about**. Some thought Ginny had just run away. Some had thought she'd killed herself. There was even this insane rumor going around that she was pregnant and had left the school out of shame. Nothing had come close (of course) to the truth.  
Only the Gryffindors knew what had really happened, and they weren't about to tell anyone. There was some kind of understanding between them that had told them not to.  
All the Weasleys were suffering, of course. Fred and George missed Quidditch practice every day. Ron just sat up in his room, muttering about how he should've been there to save her.  
Harry was looking a bit paler than usual, so was Hermione. As was everyone who'd known Ginny personally.  
"..Ron, she'll be here soon. I just know it." Hermione had said one evening.  
And she was right.  
The light streaked over to Hogwarts. It was spelling out, in script, "Help me. I'm not too far from Hogwarts. But we are on the move. Please hurry."  
It was signed 'Ginny.' 


End file.
